


Blue

by CrystalNavy



Series: SaboVerse [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15642735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Blue had always been his color, the color of his soul. There was no doubt about that. Blue, the color of endless sky and the vast ocean. Blue, the color of freedom.Even now, blue is still his color, despite having to live without the person who gave meaning to his color......to his life.





	Blue

When it came to colors, he never kept his preference a secret.

Blue has always been his color.

The color of his soul.

The color of endless sky and the vast ocean.

The color of freedom.

The color of his initial on their Jolly Roger.

Roger.

Gold Roger.

Sabo hated the man. For abandoning his child. For making his child's life a living hell. For causing his child - Sabo's destined one - to be miserable.

Roger's child - a son - was nine years old when he and Sabo met. 

Blue was the color of Sabo's soul.

Roger's child had a soul which was colored grey, and the color revealed his inner pain.

Pain Sabo wished he could take away.

He didn't realize that he'd end up amplifying it.

Once his destined one learned the news of his 'death', Sabo had no doubt that he was devastated.

Ace.

That was the name of his destined one.

And he felt the same when he heard - saw - news of Ace's death as Ace did when he heard news of Sabo's 'death'.

His color was blue.

And even now that he had lost Ace, when his life had no meaning anymore.

His color was still blue.

The color of freedom.

Freedom he couldn't share with anyone anymore.


End file.
